Elemental Magic
by Seriously Yours
Summary: What happens when the characters of Harry Potter enter the world of the Avatar? Chaos? Love? War? How Harry and his gang get together with Aang to help save this world and his own.
1. Chapter 1 The Shadow Warriors

**I have to thank all the reviewers of all our stories for staying with us and making us write these stories. Without your help and kind reviews, we could not have gone on.**

**Most of this story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoats Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. A non-humorous parody; the views of the characters may or may not be the views of the author or that of anyone affiliated with the enterprise known as Harry Potter.**

**We also do not own the show Avatar, nor do we own any of the characters. However, we have to say that the plot is ours and ours alone. **

**Not all avatariens may be able to read this fic as it contains and resides upon the knowledge of the characters and the plot of the book called Harry Potter. **

**If you have the slightest idea of Harry Potter, and have read the sixth book, you may be able to read this fic. If you haven't read the book you still may be able to read the fic but may not be able to understand the new characters or some of the plot. Please forgive us.**

**Title:** The Last War  
**Author name:** Seriously Yours

**Author email:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Humor/Angst  
**Keywords:** Harry, Aang, Zuko, Katara  
**Rating:** T  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, OoTP, HBP, Avatar  
**Summary: Harry and the gang end up in the Avatar world after a operation gone bad. They have to make a choice about going back or staying and helping Aang's gang to defeat the Fire Lord Ozai. A great story about friendship, fun and learning.**

Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor

Rating: T/M for blood, angst, murder, darkness and probable language.

Ships: Probably not. Slight Katara/Harry.

**THE LAST WAR**

**CHAPTER 1: THE SHADOW WARRIORS**

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco carefully turned the last corner of the maze and the sight of the large entrance that would take them to the fifth horocrux met them. Draco started to run but Ron quickly caught him by his robe.

"What are you trying to do?"

"If you can't see, the entrance is there, and the path is clear!" Draco retorted.

"Look!" Harry suddenly pointed to a large shadow, which made its way slowly to the entrance completely blocking it.

"Excellent! Excellent! We could have gone ahead before it came there!" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"On my count, one…two…NOW!" with that the foursome jumped out of their position and ran towards the entrance shouting all the curses they knew of at the large snake,

which turned its head hissing as the spells caused it pain.

Draco being the only Death Eater here pointed his wand at the giant monster and shouted

"_Osbonixi_" which caused the snakes eyes to implode.

The snake had to depend on its sense of smell, which was quite deadly enough. This gave the four an advantage, taking four different positions all pointed their wands at the snakes belly and shouted "_Reflexo ribose" _which made the snakes flesh to disintegrate slowly and painfully. It was a spell, which floated around the edge of light magic; the shocking thing was Harry found the curse.

With the snake dead, the four children quickly passed through the entrance. What they didn't notice was that it had started to dance with a blue light.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zhao had finally cornered the Avatar and his little band of friends, well not exactly cornered. His men had surrounded the three little brats and captured the flying buffalo.

The Avatar had nowhere to run, he had to fight or die, but Zhao wasn't stupid enough to kill him. The Avatar jumped up in the air taking his staff above his head, descended while bringing down the staff, and hitting the ground.

The result was that a large spike of air hurtled down towards his men, knocking them out.

Other men joined the circle and closed the gap. The Avatar had nowhere to run. Zhao saw them talk to each other just as he ordered his men to start fighting.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a bright blue light appeared in the middle of the battlefield.

Everyone who was near it backed away, while others started to run back towards the circle.

Four dots could be seen coming closer and closer. When they were almost near the blue light the people, staring at them realized that, they were the same form as themselves.

The fight forgotten, everyone who could see was staring at the apparition with awe, confusion, fear and shock. The four people were quite unaware of everyone staring at them as they continued to talk.

"Dammit! I told you we'd have to be careful!" Harry shouted.

"Well don't shout at me, it's not my fault!" Draco retorted.

"Guys, guys calm down! We have to figure out where we are first!" said Hermione trying to stop the fight.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said.

"What?" Harry said looking angry. He followed Ron's finger and his face fell. There were about twenty of them, red clad men, among them three children. Every one of them was staring at the foursome as if they were from another dimension. Ron took out his wand and got ready for a fight, taking his lead so did the others. However, the warriors did not attack they only stared.

Draco, who is always restless, slashed his wand through the air shouting _"Impedimenta!" _

The nearest lines of soldiers were thrown back into the others behind them.

Someone shouted from the back "they're shadow benders!" a murmur went up in the crowd but was cut short when a commanding voice shouted, "Kill them all! Except the

Avatar!"

Without further ado, the battle began again. The foursome were firing spells at the red clad men without hesitation first because they had no choice second the soldiers were throwing fire at them from their feet and hands.

Draco was aiming at everything in sight and shouting "Avada kedarva, Crucio, stupefy, stupefy, stupefy!" to the leader of the group who sent fireballs in his direction. Draco did not fear him as with a wave of his wand the fireball disappeared. The commander swung his arms back and brought it forward in a violent gesture resulting in a huge wave of fire coming in the direction of Draco. Draco swept his wand up muttering "_Deletrius!"_ and threw a stunning spell at him, making the commander fall down just as he was about to throw a spear at Draco.

Harry was aiming for the red clad men and screaming "resarcio, resarcio, resarcio, stupefy, stupefy, stupefy!" Harry was met with a soldier who could not throw fire, but he did not go without a fight. He ducked and swerved as a spell came towards him, Harry finally had to use the sectumsempra curse to put the guard out of action. Harry then moved on to bring down the ones, which could throw fire. He quickly stunned a soldier who had snuck back and was trying to capture Hermione.

Hermione was calmer; she picked the red clad men one by one. Calmly saying "evabero, evabero, evabero, stupefy, stupefy, stupefy!" Hermione was fighting with a soldier who was fighting very hard to keep alive; he kept on attacking with his fire never stopping. _Why won't this guy give up? _Hermione thought as she sent a bone-breaking curse in the man's direction. She smiled when she heard the loud _crack_ sound of his jaw breaking. She turned around and started firing spells at everyone near her.

Harry watched as men of all kinds and sizes started to fly away from Hermione. He let himself smile as he thought _damn that girl was good!_

Ron had run to help the three children. He had not walked right into the war like the others; he had seen the children and that reminded him of the brutal murder of Ginny Weasly. He fought his way to the children sending everyone who came to oppose him flying with a wave of his wand. He reached the children just as a boy with arrows on his head jumped up and swirled in the air sending all the men standing near him crashing to the ground.

Aang swept up into the air and brought his staff down creating a clear path to Appa, but it was not meant to be. More soldiers jumped on to the path blocking his way. Aang then swept his staff a full 180 degrees and a large wind knocked the feet out from Zhao's men making them fall on to the ground— hard. Aang looked around him to see how Katara and Sokka were doing when he saw him. One of the boys who had come out of that light. The boy looked like he was seventeen and was wearing a strange robe like garment and it was full black. Aang watched wearily as the boy approached him, occasionally sending a strange light whenever a soldier stepped in front of him, sending the guard flying or fall down on the spot.

Katara was having trouble, Zhao's men were much better than Zuko's men could ever be. She had to use the little water she had in the bottle to whip the guards unconscious. She saw a girl with brown hair fighting with a black stick sending the men crashing to the ground or flying away from her. Before the men went flying a beam of light would strike him somewhere in the body. _Who were these people?_ Thought Katara, as she came close to Aang and a black clad boy.

After three minutes, of spellwork and bending the dust settled to show every red clad man either dead or stunned. When Harry looked around, he saw the three children talking to Ron. He quickly walked towards them signaling Hermione and Draco to follow.

'We're _what_?" Ron was saying.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Hi, I'm Aang, this is Katara and this is Sokka. I'm an air bender, she's a water bender and Sokka's a… well—" the youngest boy said.

"I'm a warrior, who are you?" asked the blue clad boy of around fifteen. _Why are they so weird? Sokka thought._

"I'm Harry, this is Hermione, this is Ron and this is Malfoy"

"What are water _senders_?" Draco asked giving a dirty look at Harry. _Why do they cut their hair? Draco thought as he looked at the completely bald child._

"Benders, not senders. They can bend their element. Here watch!" with that Aang created an air ball. The four looked at it in awe.

The girl called Katara slapped Draco with water. Draco backed away cursing under his breath about mudbloods and filth. _They don't look like fire benders but they have a degree of suspicion about us Katara thought as she looked at the boy who was wearing some kind of rounded thing on his eyes. He is somewhat cute though, with a jolt Katara realized that she was falling for him._

"So where are you from?" the bald child asked.

"We're from the wizarding world from the _future?_" Harry answered uncertainly.

"What's the _wizarding world?_ Why are you dressed like that?" the boy called Sokka asked curiously.

"Well we're wizards, so we are expected to wear robes. We were doing a mission when we were _transferred _to this world". Hermione explained.

"What _are_ those? I saw you shooting light with them!" Aang asked pointing at the wand.

"These dear bald child, are called _wands_. They are used to channel our power into a _spell_. Do You Understand?" Draco replied.

"You don't have to be so rude you know?" Katara said crossly.

"Sorry can't help it. It's in my character." Draco said.

"Why did you help us?" Aang asked.

"Well, they attacked us too, and by the way if you never noticed, you are children" Draco answered.

"We could defend ourselves!" Sokka shouted.

"Sure, next time, I'll watch you fight" Draco sneered.

"Shut it Malfoy. What's your name again?" Hermione asked the bald kid.

"It's Aang!"

"Isn't he cute? Do a trick with your _bending_".

Aang did his famous boring pebble trick. Hermione was impressed. Harry got the impression that she was doing it because the boy was so small but as usual, he was wrong.

"Why was that man attacking you? Who is the Avatar?" Harry asked.

"Aang is the Avatar, that man was admiral Zhao. He wants to capture him before he can bring down the fire nation lord." Katara answered her face proud.

"What's he done?" Draco asked.

"He's taking over the other nations"

"Deja vu!"

"What's that?" Sokka asked making a weird face.

"It's just that Harry, here has to save our world from a dark wizard who is trying to take over the world." Hermione told.

"It feels bad right? I mean who would like to have the fate of the world on your shoulder?" Harry said looking at Aang.

"Yes, but it's my duty to save the world. I'm the Avatar I have to keep balance between the four nations." Aang said looking sad.

"What can the Avatar do?" Draco asked.

"He can bend all the elements and is the most powerful bender on this world," Katara chipped in proudly.

Sokka nudged Katara and she blushed. She had been staring at Harry for some time.

"We have to get out before Zuko comes here," Sokka said.

"Who's Zuko?"

"He's the fire lord's son; his job is to capture the Avatar. He's banished by the way."

A collective groan came out of the pile of human bodies that littered the former battlefield. All the children looked around for the source of the sound. One by one, the soldiers started to wake up as the stunning spells started to wear out. The children started to run towards the tied down buffalo.

Draco quickly cut the bonds with his wand and got on top of the creature and said, "Hope this hunk of flesh can run fast"

"Malfoy, don't be so rude, he's only a child!" Hermione said aggravated.

"Sure, Granger" Draco snarled back.

"What _can _this thing do?" Harry asked interested.

"Watch" Katara replied blushing. _Harry couldn't put his finger on the reason why she always blushed when she spoke to him directly. _

Suddenly three fire nation soldiers with a teenager in the lead came running out of nowhere and started to throw fire at them. Unexpectedly the buffalo started to rise and Draco who had been firing curses at the fire soldier was jolted out of his seat.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted. Harry immediately tried to catch Malfoy's receding hand but he missed, and he watched in horror as Draco fell right on top of the teenager below him.

"We've got to get him back!" Hermione shouted.

"No! It's too risky. Draco can take care of himself." Harry said convincingly, but everyone could see that he was not convinced himself.

"He'll survive, Zuko doesn't kill anyone and his job is to follow us. So you don't have to worry, your friend will always be behind us." Sokka said, looking at the sprawled forms of the Prince and the Death-Eater.

That reassured the three wizards immensely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco tried to get up and dissaparated but he did not know where to go. A guard immediately grabbed Draco's hands and tied them with a metal chain. Draco tried to struggle but it was of no use, the only thing that reassured him was that he still had his wand.

He was pushed towards a large ship, which was already ready to go. As he was pushed towards it, a teenager (and Draco had a shrewd idea who came) alongside him.

"Where is the Avatar heading?" Zuko asked the stranger taking his appearance in.

"I have no idea, mudblood! All I know is, that the small kid was the Avatar." Draco took a large pleasure at seeing Zuko's face go red.

"How dare you call me mud-blood!" Zuko shouted right into Draco's face. "I'm the fire lord's son, I have royal blood in me, you filthy peasant!"

"Now that does not go well with a Malfoy! I'm wealthier than you!" Draco retorted.

"Which kingdom are you from?" an old man asked when he reached the ship.

"I'm from the fire nation" Draco said a sneer curling his mouth.

"Liar!" Zuko shouted.

"Here, let me show you. If you kindly untie my hands".

"Don't!" Zuko warned but his Uncle had already removed the chains.

Draco had half a mind to dissaparated to the flying buffalo but he wasn't sure if he could do that without splinching himself. Instead, he decided to show off.

Zuko saw the intruder raise a black stick and say, "_Incendio!"_ the result was a large fire surrounded all the men. Everyone stepped back in surprise; they had just seen the impossible. They had seen probably the last shadow bender in the world.

"You're a Shadow-bender!" Zuko shouted fearfully.

"Yeah, that's what the bald kid said too". Draco said casually. He had seen that they were impressed and wanted to show off more.

"But you're the last shadow-bender the world had seen in a hundred years! The Avatar killed you all!" the old man said.

"How can that be? My other three friends are shadow-benders too". Draco said playing along.

"The Avatar has three shadow benders!" Zuko suddenly started to slam his hands on the railing.

"Want to see more?" Draco said and without waiting for an answer, apparated behind the Uncle, hit him on the head and came back to his original spot.

Cries of shock and awe met his ears. The guards were immediately impressed so was the old guy. He was clapping his hands when he came to face Draco.

"I have to say young man that, that was some good shadow bending". Iroh said conversationally. "You must join us for lunch …?"

"Draco"

"Will you join us for lunch Draco?"

"Sure"

Zuko didn't bother to intervene; he had plans for this shadow bender.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**According to this story, Draco had joined Harry's hunt for the horocruxes.**

**Sorry for making Harry so dumb but I just had to, he still doesn't get the full potential of how girls act. **

**Review if you like it and expect more from me soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Prince and the Death Eater

**As always, I don't own the Avatar nor do I own Harry potter. I wish I did.**

**So here, it is chapter two. Hope you enjoy it. More time spent on our little Prince Zuko. Hope you like the chapter. Draco rules.**

**CHAPTER 2: THE PRINCE AND THE DEATH EATER.**

Draco was escorted to a room, which contained a large board with little painted tiles. The old man who called himself Iroh, sat on the opposite end of the board, Draco getting his drift sat down watching the man's face eagerly.

"Would you like some tea?" Iroh asked.

"Sure why not?" Draco answered with a sneer. It was best to get into this person's good books, from what Draco had seen before, only this Iroh person could override the prince.

"Do you know how to play Pai Sho?" Iroh asked cheerfully.

"Yes, I know how to play this game" Draco replied as his competitiveness kicked in. He had heard about it when his father had talked about old games from the Orient and forced Draco to play this game with him.

"Here goes" Iroh stated and made his first move.

Zuko watched all this from the corridor, the shadow bender could not be trusted, but with his expert skills, Zuko may have a fighting chance of capturing the Avatar. He saw Draco (as the bender had called himself) occasionally distract Iroh with a comment and look directly into Iroh's eyes. Zuko observed carefully to make sure he wasn't going to do something to hurt Zuko's Uncle, but when he broke eye contact, Iroh had not changed a bit.

Draco looked up and said, "Do you have golden eyes?"

Iroh looked up, "Er…yes. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it looks good" Draco looked away having used leglimency to get what he wanted.

_Maybe he's a little out of his mind _Iroh thought. However, when Draco made his next move, completely blocking Iroh's whole strategy all thoughts of madness disappeared.

Half an hour later Iroh barged into Zuko's room shouting, "He beat me, he's the first. I have never seen anyone better".

Zuko immediately left the room before Iroh started to describe the game in detail.

Zuko was walking aimlessly around the boat when he came upon the room of the shadow bender.

"Damn this ship is hot," Draco said as he took of his robes. He suddenly turned around when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He saw Zuko staring at his Dark Mark.

"Nice tattoo heh?" Draco said flexing his muscles.

"Who did that to you?" Zuko said unconsciously touching his own scar.

"My master" Draco replied with a cheerful smile.

"Your father?" Zuko asked curiosity dancing in his eyes.

"No, it was Lord Voldemort"

"Why…" Zuko began to ask.

"Long story" was all Draco said.

Zuko walked away realizing for the first time that he was not alone and maybe some others had shared his fate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked around the ship thoroughly bored to death. When he found that everyone else was busy, he went to his room and started to make a potion. He always carried his portable potions kit with him.

When he was almost done with the potion, Zuko walked in looking interested.

"What's that?" Zuko asked.

"It's a Strength Potion," Draco said adding the final ingredient, which made the potion turn a very luminous yellow.

"What does it do?" Zuko asked peering at the yellow liquid.

"It increases your strength and your responses. I'll show you" with that, Draco conjured a vial and dipped it in the potion. Raising his vial in a mock salute at the gaping Prince, Draco took the potion.

Zuko watched as Draco glowed green for a moment but it vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Do you want some?" Draco asked.

"Show me what it does" Zuko replied uncertainly.

Draco got up and punched a hole in the metal wall, he saw to his satisfaction the Prince's jaw hit the ground. Draco immediately repaired it and looked Zuko in the eye.

"Hit me"

"What?"

"Hit me!"

Zuko suddenly lunged forward and tried to punch Draco in the face but he sidestepped so fast that Zuko almost fell down. He punched again and this time a ball of fire escaped his hand.

Draco screamed as his silk shirt caught fire, he immediately put it out with some water from his wand.

"Why'd you do that?" Draco shouted in Zuko's face.

"Speak properly to a Prince, peasant" Zuko retaliated, heat radiating from his body.

Draco was going to curse Zuko to next week, when Iroh stepped into the room.

"I heard shouting, is everything all right?"

"Nothings wrong Uncle, your guest was scared by a little flame" Zuko said and started to walk out the door. Draco finally coming to his senses said, "Want to see some magic?"

"Sure, come Prince Zuko" Iroh said cheerfully and dragged Zuko to the middle of the ship.

"Who do you like the least in this ship?" Draco asked.

"The Helmsmen" Zuko replied bored.

"Call him"

When the helmsmen came down Draco said, "Watch and learn"

He pointed his wand at the helmsmen and said "_Imperio!"_

Immediately the helmsmen squatted like a duck and started to walk around the ship squawking. Draco and Iroh were immediately on the ground laughing their heads off, even Zuko had to control himself in order to not to laugh. Still he had to smirk when Lieutenant Ji came running to see the commotion and was bitten by the 'duck' helmsmen.

"What's this?" Ji asked rubbing his foot.

"This is called magic," Draco said with a little bow.

"Take it off him" Ji said threateningly.

"Ok" Draco waved his wand muttering _Finite_. The helmsmen got up again and looked around to see everyone staring at him as if he had just grown three heads.

Draco liked this place. There were no boundaries in this world, no unforgivable curses, no ministry, no Voldemort, no restriction at all. As he thought of all the possibilities, he could have in this world, he thought of what the other three were doing on that flying buffalo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night everything went wrong. First Draco didn't like the plate he got his food on, all these years he had eaten from a clean silver plate. Now he had to eat from a dull metal plate. He had eaten with spoons and forks now he was forced to eat with chopsticks. (Not that he hadn't had any practice; his father had always forced other cultures down his throat.)

Ha had, had a huge fight with Zuko. When Draco had said that a Prince would get better ways of life and a better ship, Zuko had challenged him to something, which had sounded like Agni Kai.

When he went to his room that night, he saw to his horror that his bed was not a grand four-poster but a single hard mattress. He hadn't noticed it before. He cursed Zuko under his breath and thought up plans to bring him down in that challenge of his. He thought of killing the Prince but decided against it.

Therefore, he transfigured his mattress into a comfortable bed and drifted off to sleep still thinking up plans to humiliate Zuko. Forgetting, that the bed would have changed back by morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and the gang had landed on a very small island to rest; they had been flying for hours on end. Katara edged up to him and said, "Can you show us some magic?"

"Sure" he gave a small smile at Hermione and pointed his wand at Ron.

A moment later, Ron was hanging upside down from his ankle. When Harry put him back down Ron said, "Come on Harry, let's show them a wizarding duel"

"Now boys don't show off," Hermione said smiling. When the others weren't looking she sat next to Aang and started to show him some of her talent.

The duel began with Harry giving Ron jelly legs, Ron threw an _Impedimenta_ jinx at Harry but he ducked. Then battle grew fiercer, the boys started using more complicated and more dangerous curses.

The battle ended with Ron's leg locker curse hitting Katara and Harry's trip jinx hitting Sokka. Harry ran to Katara looking worried. Hermione stopped playing with Aang and shook her head at Ron who was trying to put Sokka back on to his feet. Harry quickly took out the leg locker curse and extended a hand for Katara to take. When she caught his hand, she immediately blushed.

Harry interpreting it wrongly said, "I'm sorry for what happened, it kind of got out of hand"

"No, it's ok. I liked the way you fight. Can anyone else do it?"

"No, only wizards" Harry replied looking at her eyes, she blushed again.

Harry nodded and walked towards Hermione.

"Hermione, why is that girl always blushing when she sees me?"

"Oh, Harry. Haven't you still got the way girls act?"

"No, never will"

"It's so obvious Harry; she has a crush on you"

Harry turned a deep red. "But…but she…she looks like fourteen!"

"She _is_ fourteen Harry"

"What should I do?"

"Play along, she'll forget it soon enough"

"Ahh…why does it _always,_ happen to me?"

"Try not to be so handsome next time"

Harry walked away cursing under his breath and saw Aang sitting on Appa.

"What are you going to do? How are you going to defeat the Fire Lord?"

"I don't know how to defeat the fire lord, but I know that I have to master water bending. To do that, I have to go to the North Pole."

"You know, I didn't learn I was a wizard until I was eleven, but after I found out that I had killed the Dark Lord when I was only a child, I felt special. After I went to school, I found out that other people thought so too. Then I fought the Dark Lord again five times and now I have to do it one last time and this time I have to kill him for good."

"Why do you have to kill him?" Aang asked curious.

"He killed my parents, my god father, and my headmaster. There was a prophecy, it said that I have to kill him or die by his hand. Ever since he attacked my school, I have hunted for his souls and destroyed them. I was going to destroy another one when we suddenly ended in this world."

"I have to go back to my world, without me, they cannot win the war. It would seem that I have deserted them. I have thought about this and I have come to a decision, I will kill Voldemort not for the world but for myself. It would seem selfish but after what the world did to me I don't care what happens to it."

Aang only stared, his mouth hanging open.

Harry looked at Aang and said, "What happened to you?"

"The fire nation killed all my people, my whole race. I ran away from them when they needed me most" Aang hung his head in shame.

"Don't worry, it happens. I mean you are in a worse position than me. You have to defeat this guy by this summer and you have to learn all the bending. I can kill Voldemort whenever I want unless he over rides the ministry. I have some people to fight for me, you don't. I can totally understand if you want to run away, you are only twelve you don't understand many things that happen in any world."

Aang only nodded but suddenly he said, "Do you want to see a trick?"

"Ok"

Aang proceeded to do the air scooter around Harry, from the look on his face Harry was relieved to see someone having fun and was enjoying what Aang was doing. Aang as usual loved the attention.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sokka and Ron were making jokes at the girls.

"I mean how can anyone hold so much in their head?" Ron was saying.

"Yeah, I always say girls are good for knitting only" Sokka said.

"Hermione is such a know it all. It's always: Ron you're doing it wrong, Ron you suck at this…

"Sokka you moron, you suck and so do your instincts…" Sokka took up Ron's lament smoothly. "Yeah I know EXACTLY what you mean. I'm glad I met you. It's about time I got to meet some boys. It really stinks to travel with a bossy girl and a crazy kid y'know?

"Ha Ha ha" laughed Ron. "I guess you have it bad" he shrugged. "Hermione may be bossy but it's kinda hard to describe Harry as crazy but mental would do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione hung out with Katara.

"You like Harry don't you?"

"Er…yes" Katara said blushing madly.

"He may seem distant to you, ignore that. His girlfriend died in front of his eyes before we came here. He seems to have grown more evil after that. Don't worry though, you'll get him. Just keep trying."

"Thanks. I didn't know he had suffered so much"

"No prob. Harry's suffered much more than that, his parents, godfather and our headmaster was killed by Voldemort. Don't worry about that, he doesn't like to talk about it. How's the brother of yours?"

"A pain. He's a typical boy, thinking that girls can't fight that they are only good for cooking and girly stuff"

"Then he's not so different from Ron, he's the same. If I wasn't so good he'd probably taunt me about it"

Katara laughed, she liked this girl. "It's good to have a girl around, I've been traveling for weeks with only a delusional brother and a hyperactive kid. All I've had to do is comfort and encourage Aang and try to control my brother"

Hermione laughed. "How's the Aang kid? I think he's really cute."

"He's ok, he's just… I don't know…he's only a kid." Katara said looking at Aang. "We should get some sleep, we leave in the morning"

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. Also, read my other Harry Potter fan fic. The name of the fic is The Meeting.**

**Chapter 3 will be up on Monday GMT +13.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Fire Duel

**I do not own Avatar or Harry Potter. Lot of Zuko/Draco action (not that!). Zhao makes an appearance. **

**CHAPTER THREE: THE FIRE DUEL.**

The six people were up before dawn and on their way to the North Pole. It was a boring journey; the six children didn't speak much. Harry played with his wand, Sokka with his boomerang, Katara with her water, Aang with Hermione while Ron slept.

The journey was getting boring and it was time before Sokka cried for food. Sure enough a minute later Sokka shouted, "I'm hungry and we've run out of food and money".

"Don't worry about money, Harry's got enough" Hermione said looking up. "We can stop in the nearest market. Come to think about it I'm starting to get hungry too".

They descended on a large market cramped on top of a valley. Harry looked around and saw that Appa would be spotted if they go all the way to the village.

"We'll have to apparate," Harry said.

"What's that?" Sokka said.

"Never mind, Aang, tell Appa to come to the village on his own. We can't risk being seen in that thing"

Appa flew away towards the village. Harry grabbed Katara and said, "Hold on tight. Hermione, Ron take them to that shop which has a red roof" with that Harry turned on the spot and dissaparated.

They all arrived near the building with the red roof just as they saw a fire nation soldier come out of it. They hid behind a pile of wine barrels until the coast was clear and then waded into the shop.

It wasn't crowded even though everything from vegetables to pots and pans were available— it was a modern day supermarket filled with old stuff. The group went straight to the food section and bought everything they would ever need until they reached the North Pole. When they reached the counter, Harry took out his moneybag and dropped two sickles and one galleon on the counter.

The woman said, "What's this supposed to be?"

"Gold and silver" Harry replied.

"Hey Hermione can't you transfigure an object to be food?" Ron asked suddenly.

"No Ron, I still haven't perfected it" Hermione replied angrily.

"Well I'm not buying it," the woman said after she checked the gold coins.

Harry who was always impatient pointed his wand at the woman and said "_Imperio!" _the woman's eyes immediately went blank.

"Give us our things" Harry said menacingly.

"Harry! How could you!" Hermione shouted taking out her own wand.

"What? I paid didn't I?" Harry replied unconcerned. Hermione obliviated the woman and took off the imperious curse.

"I just noticed, the unforgivable curses aren't unforgivable anymore," Ron said.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione growled; Ron looked down defeated.

Just as they stepped outside, they were met with a sight of the commander of the army they had fought before.

"Zhao!" Aang shouted.

Harry stepped forward, pushing away Hermione's hand.

"If you want to fight the Avatar you'll have to go through me," Harry said defiantly.

"Fool" Zhao muttered.

Zhao lifted his arms and in one graceful movement brought his hands forward sending a large fire stream in Harry's direction.

Harry just waved his wand vanishing the fireball. Zhao's eyes went wide. Then Harry pointed his wand at Zhao and thought "_Levicorpus!"_

A light flash later Zhao was hanging by his ankle trashing around. A crowd gathered around the fight and started to laugh as Zhao desperately tried to fight off the curse.

Harry then proceeded to turn Zhao's hair into a bright pink. The crowd gasped as a colour they had never seen before appeared before them.

Harry let Zhao down. When he tried to get up Harry did the total body bind on him. He turned to Katara and said, "Can you freeze his hands for me?"

"Sure" Katara proceeded to freeze Zhao's hands.

Harry took off the body bind curse and let Zhao get up.

"You filthy child, you will pay!" he shouted.

"I don't think so" Harry smirked.

Harry pointed his wand at Zhao and said "_Imperio!"_ Zhao immediately squatted like a frog and started to croak jumping in a random direction. The crowd howled with laughter and mirth.

Harry then cut out Zhao's clothes leaving him naked and amid the howling from the crowd levitated him onto the middle of a small river and dropped him in.

For some time everyone watched as Zhao tried desperately to keep swimming against the current, finally gave up, and clung to a low hung tree branch still croaking like a frog.

Laughing their heads off the six children got on Appa with their shopping and flew away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked on to the deck after a very moody afternoon tea. Zuko had given dirty looks at Draco every time their eyes met, that hadn't stopped Draco from dropping comments on what a bore Zuko was. The result was Zuko stomping away shouting that he will show Draco honor in the fire duel set to begin at sunset.

Draco looked around; when he heard a voice calling him he turned and walked towards it. It was Iroh.

"Are you ready for the Agni Kai Draco?" Iroh asked concerned.

"Of course I am. I can beat Zuko," Draco said proudly.

"Zuko will not take defeat easily"

"Sour loser"

"I cannot give you any advice as you are a really trained shadow bender, but be careful Zuko can get suicidal"

"Don't worry about me; a wizard cannot die by fire alone. One more thing, what are the rules"

"You can't wear a shirt or shoes"

"Damn!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Zuko took their positions while the men stood guard around the arena. Just as the sun disappeared, Zuko turned to face Draco. Zuko had allowed Draco to keep his wand but had made him promise to use fire only.

Zuko swung his leg in a wide arc and thrust it forward sending a line of fire in Draco's direction, without hesitation and faster then any human could Draco sidestepped it and sent a stream of fire in Zuko's direction.

Zuko had to throw a fire shield to stop the incoming blast of fire, but even that didn't stop it. Wizarding fires can't be extinguished by water let alone fire itself. Zuko created a large fireball and sent it straight at Draco. Draco had just enough time to duck the fireball but he was thrown back anyway.

Draco then threw a trip jinx (NonVbl) at Zuko who had been about to kick out another fire blast.

Zuko fell unceremoniously to the floor. He could not fathom why he had lost his balance but he had a shrew idea who did it. He stood up and ran towards Draco throwing fire at him so often that Draco did not have a window of opportunity to curse Zuko. Zuko's last fireball hit Draco's hand and he dropped his wand.

Draco looked up and saw the Prince smirking. Without waiting any longer, he dived for it just as Zuko stepped on it. Draco tackled him so that they were both on the ground.

Zuko enraged forgot all about the Agni Kai, hit Draco in the face, and received no less than two to his chest. The honorable battle forgotten Zuko and Draco started their fistfight while the guards relaxed and observed it whilst making their bets.

Iroh did not bother to wait for the fight to finish, when he finished his tea the sun had set and it was almost dark. He ordered the men to go rest and he himself went to bed leaving the Prince and the Shadow Bender to finish their duel.

The fight lasted well into the early hours of the morning. When Iroh came back down, he saw Zuko and Draco still on the deck having fallen asleep from pure exhaustion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko woke up with a start. He had no memory of going to bed. He looked around and saw that it was night. He remembered what had happened in the duel and blushed as he remembered how childish it might have seemed. _Well I'll have a talk with him tomorrow _Zuko thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Two rooms away Draco was having the same thoughts.

Enjoy.

Lord Baal.


	4. Chapter 4 The Spirit

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE SPIRIT**

They had made very little stops since the last meeting with Zhao. They had kept on going, Aang had shown signs of stopping to play with some animal or another but Harry had said firmly that _a hero should always have his mind clear; he should not deviate from the path that is set for him. He should look upon his goal and make it happen whether it is impossible or not._

After that very demotivating speech, the others had no choice but to follow Harry's advice and go straight to the North Pole. Appa did not like the continuous flying because after eight hours it slowed down and landed on a small island, which was covered in tall trees.

Harry was befuddled he could not understand why the animal had suddenly stopped.

"Why did Appa stop?"

"He's tired and we might need rest." Katara answered.

"No we don't, that Zhao guy could be behind our backs any minute now"

"C'mon Harry give them a break. It's their mission after all, we can't tell them what to do." Hermione said reasonably.

Harry walked up to Appa and said "_Ennervate"_ but nothing happened the creature was too big for the spell to take effect.

"Let's take a walk around the island to see if we can find something to do." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'm bored anyway" Sokka said.

"Katara can teach me more water bending" Aang said happily.

"Sure Aang" Katara replied.

She moved towards the water and proceeded to create a knife out of water. Aang did the same.

She showed him more things she had learned from Bato and Aang learned fast. After a while, he got bored.

"I'll try out fire bending" Aang said cheerfully.

"No Aang, you should learn earth bending first!" Katara warned.

"Ok" Aang said a little disappointed.

He hit his foot hard on the ground and a large piece of rock came up but before Aang could move it, the rock fell on his foot.

"Ahhh!" Aang screamed clutching his foot. Hermione, Harry and Katara ran to help.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked on the verge of tears.

"He'll be alright," Harry said taking out his wand to bandage Aang's foot.

"Come on lets eat lunch here, I don't think he'll get conscious again for a while. Hermione try every healing spell you know" Harry said and walked away his heart still pounding. He had just realized that if he was hurt or he died the world would fall to Voldemort, as it had no other hero.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked towards Zuko's room having made up his mind to blame Zuko for all the bruises on his body. Just as he turned into Zuko's room, he ducked. Still the punch connected with his jaw and Draco was thrown back.

He aimed his wand at Zuko and thought _Impedimenta_. Zuko was thrown back and hit his head on the metal doorframe.

Draco got up and said, "Why'd you do that?"

"You humiliated me in front of my men, for that you will pay"

"Ha! I got humiliated too you know. It is nothing new to me; I'm used to being humiliated in front of everyone I ever knew."

"I've had worse experiences" Zuko retorted.

"At least you aren't considered a traitor, dishonored by your own father. Only the Dark Lord trusts me but I think that's because of Snape. I'm sure he would have killed me gladly if Snape hadn't stepped in and taken the spot for me" Draco had started to speak to himself rather than Zuko.

"You were dishonored by your father? You are considered a traitor by your people?"

"Yes, a traitor if they ever find out"

"Why?"

"I refused to kill my headmaster, just because the Dark Lord feared him he told me to kill him. Kill the most powerful wizard. How can a student kill the most powerful wizard?" Draco said looking at his feet.

"The same thing happened to me. I spoke against a general's plans and I dishonored my father. He banished me and gave me this scar," Zuko said touching his scar.

Draco looked around and decided that it was best to talk in Zuko's room. Draco went in and Zuko followed without any argument.

"When I was in school, we learned a subject called divination. It allowed us to see the future."

"I don't believe in prophecies," Zuko snorted.

"You don't have to, I won't make a prophecy, I'll tell you your future"

"It's the same, tell me but don't expect me to believe you"

"No problemo. Look into my eyes" Draco said using leglimency to read Zuko's worst fears and what had happened in his life. After three minute, Zuko broke eye contact but Draco had gathered enough information for him to make a 'prophecy'.

"Do you really want to hear it? It's bad. Maybe you're not ready to—"

"Tell me, I'm a warrior. I am ready for any situation," Zuko shouted getting up.

"Ok, Ok! Believe me you won't like it".

"Tell me" Zuko said a little apprehensive.

"Ok, I saw you capture the Avatar. You take him to your father and… do you really want to hear this?"

"Yes!" Zuko shouted now interested.

"You take the Avatar to your father; he takes the Avatar to his possession and gives an order to…"

"Yes?"

"Your father gives an order to execute you saying that you were a traitor and a spy".

"What!" Zuko shouted standing up and balling his hands into fists

"That's not all, I saw you escape prison and evade a lot of mercenaries sent after you. The last bit is puzzling, I also saw some guy in a blue mask sneak back to the castle to save the Avatar."

"I don't believe you!" Zuko shouted and made to walk out of the room.

"One more thing, a person called Zhao will rule your nation"

Zuko stopped in his tracks. "_What_ did you say?"

"A person called Zhao will take over the world, after your father dies. You will live in exile all your life" Draco added with a smirk but quickly hid it when Zuko turned to face him.

"You are lying!" Zuko shouted taking a step towards Draco.

"I told you before, you can believe me or not. By the way Zuko, who's the man with the blue—?"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Zuko shouted and stormed out of his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry lay on the floor looking up at Voldemort's glowing eyes. _

"_How does it feel to be betrayed Harry?" Voldemort moved aside and Harry saw to his horror and anger Hermione standing behind Voldemort. _

"_You traitor!" Harry shouts._

"_No Harry, you are the traitor" Hermione replied._

"_I'll let her watch you die Harry," Voldemort said lifting his wand._

"_Good bye Harry, 'Avada Kedarva!'" Voldemort shouted _just as Harry woke up with a start.

"What the—"Harry said looking around. This was the first time he had a nightmare, which involved such a close betrayal. He was on Appa, Katara was driving, and everyone else was asleep. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep again Harry moved to the front and sat next to Katara. She looked at him with pitying eyes.

"You were twitching in your sleep and saying something like Voldemort".

"Don't worry, I always have these nightmares"

"Want to talk about it? Aang has them sometimes and it feels better to talk about it"

"Ok, it always ends with me dying. Voldemort is the Dark Lord in our world, I have to kill him or die fighting him. Every time I see that nightmare someone betray me and the traitor watches as Voldemort kills me. I think this war is eating my mind, I just can't trust anyone anymore, I constantly look over my shoulder and I think I'm turning darker and darker. I love to use dark curses and I don't hesitate when I kill… I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"It's ok, I don't understand everything but I think I'm good at making people cheerful."

"I'm sorry if I was so hard on you"

"It's ok."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Avatar Roku stood over Aang, his eyes glowing red._

'_You have failed to defeat Ozai. You failed to defeat him before the comet arrived. You allowed the fire nation to destroy the other nations. You failed to keep peace between the nations. You don't deserve to live.'_

_With that, Avatar Roku thrust his hand forward sending a blast of fire right at Aang's face._

Aang woke up with a jolt, a scream caught in his throat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aang wake up!" Katara shouted in his ear.

"What?" Aang said sleepily.

"We are going to get down in this village," Katara said.

Aang stood up and saw an earth bender village spread out before him.

"What are we doing here?" Aang shouted.

"What's wrong?" Harry said.

"It's an earth bender village; it could be under fire nation rule"

"No its not, we checked" Hermione said smiling.

"Ok, can we eat?" Sokka said rubbing his stomach.

"We just had food," Harry said giving a dirty looking at Sokka.

"Lets go" Hermione said breaking the impending fight.

They walked around the village not buying anything but looking around. Hermione immediately had an idea.

"Harry, we can see if Draco is ok, you know the Order method!"

"Of course, but I wouldn't fret if Malfoy died" Ron said.

"Ok let's try it". Harry lifted his wand and said the patronus spell, along with Malfoy's name.

An enormous stag erupted from the end of Harry's wand and trotted out off in the direction of the sea.

"Hey look a river!" Aang shouted and ran off towards a river at the edge of the village. The others quickly followed.

When they reached there, they saw to their horror a group of archers pointing arrows right at their heads.

"Yun Yun archers" Aang muttered.

"Can you do something?" Katara asked Harry.

"I can kill them"

"Let Aang handle it" Sokka said.

"Katara you help, there's enough water here." Harry whispered.

Katara brought her hands up creating a large wave and froze it. The archers immediately shot five arrows at it. Four hit and broke the ice and the fifth went through the broken wall of ice and struck Aang's arm. He fell down with a cry of pain.

The others responded with their own attack. Harry blasted three of the archers out from their treetops and wounded another two with a sectumsepra curse. Hermione ran towards Aang firing spells in random directions. Ron waved his wand and created a large wall of rock between the archers and the children (which was quickly broken). Sokka threw his boomerang knocking out two archers. Katara used her famous water whip to bring down two others.

Just as Hermione reached Aang, his tattoos started to glow an eerie blue and he got up. Hermione backed away looking scared. The archers shot a whole volley of arrows at Aang, but with a large blast of fire, he incinerated the arrows resulting in only debris falling on him.

Then soldiers started to come out of the forest in the other side of the river. Before any one could even start fighting, the soldiers surrounded them. Harry waved his wand shouting sectumsempra and killing anyone who looked too powerful. Hermione blinded three men with a swift anomelia curse. However, Aang did the most damage. He waved his injured hand in a fluid movement and caused a large wave to fall upon the soldiers on the other side and then he froze them, rendering the soldiers useless.

Then he brought his hands forward and pulled them back clenching his hands into fists, which resulted in the ground underneath the soldiers immediately in front of him to crack and create a spasm, which never seemed to end. Harry only got to see the horrified faces of the soldiers for a second, before they fell into the hole and into their deaths.

The other soldiers backed up a bit but they did not leave even though their faces showed that they really wanted to leave this place. A soldier came forwards with a fireball in his hands, the moment he was close enough he threw the fireball at Aang, Aang didn't dodge it he just took it to his hands and made it even bigger. The guard turned and started to run but Aang threw the fireball at him, making him burn alive.

He gave a withering glare at the remaining guards with his pupil-less eyes, the guards backed away and started to run. Aang grabbed his staff from the ground and swung it in the direction the guards had run. A humongous wall of air smashed its way through the trees taking with it the guards who had been running away. Aang turned towards the other children and they backed away looking scared. He pulled the arrow out of his arm resulting in a spurt of blood.

With the threat gone the eerie blue light faded and Aang fell to the ground and fainted. Katara ran to him, dragged him to the water, and put her hand over the wound. The others walked closer to see what she was doing, to their amazement they saw the wound healing itself.

"Katara where did you learn that?" Sokka asked impressed.

"I don't know, but I can use water to heal" Katara replied.

"Man, did you see him? He was so powerful, even Harry couldn't have done that to all of them" Ron said.

"I guess this is what the Avatar can do? What's with the blue light?" Hermione asked helping Aang to his feet.

"That's his Avatar spirit, when he's in a desperate situation, or he needs help or he's really angry the spirit come out and he has no control. This is the first time I have seen the spirit for so long." Katara said looking at Aang's youthful face.

"What is the spirit?" Hermione asked.

"It's all his past lives, Aang was the Avatar a 1000 times and when the spirit is aroused all his past lives comes back to him, leaving him no control."

"Let's get out of here" Harry said and helped Hermione carry Aang back to Appa.

"Yeah, let's go" Katara said, giving a last glance at the destruction they had done.

There was no forest anymore, all the trees had been blown away by Aang's powerful air blast, and there were at least eight dead bodies along with a large hole in the ground. Katara tried hard not to cry as she saw the dead bodies of the archers and the fire nation soldiers that _they_ had killed.

Before she turned away, she saw a ship sinking in the horizon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys enjoyed it. We are currently very busy with RL so its kinda hard to keep up with the stories but we will promise you that the fifth chapter of to ten questions we'd ask the cast of Avatar will be on my Saturday or after. We will also put the next chapter of Hell High soon.

Have a nice Winter/Summer. )


End file.
